The Only Exception
by Team Les Amis
Summary: Enjolras never gets distracted by anything...So why can't he get a certain brunette out of his head? E/E Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I finally decides to make my first ever fanfic! Sorry if it sucks, I am not the best writer :/**_

_**And a few things are different; Eponine was never in love with Marius and Enjolras may be a little OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns ALL characters**_

* * *

Enjolras did not usually get distracted by anything. He chooses to spend his time doing more important things, like making a difference in today's society, studying for exams, reading, You name it; and in all his years, never has he let a women of all things distract him from his goals. He has no idea what is happening to him, and he doesn't like it.

...But yet when she throws her head back and has that absolutely _beautiful_ smile on her face he can't help it. And other times when she is reading and she scrunches up her eyebrows in concentration and looks like the most adorable thing in the world. Or when she is wearing those push up bras and low cut shirts it takes everything he has not to openly ogle her amazing rack. _Damn it._

Okay, so he might notice some things about her. It's his god given right to. That's not even the worst part of having the most _pathetic _crush ever on Eponine Thenardier.

The absolute **_worst _**part about it is that all of their friends are painfully aware and make it their job to constantly remind him about it whenever she isn't in the room; like now for example.

" ...Enjolras! Just ask Ep out already! I mean if you don't then one of us will have to make a move on her, if you know what I mean. "

"This is just so romantic! I must write a poem. "

"Do you know how many diseases kissing can spread? There is Mon-"

"I definitely approve Enj... I mean have you seen her? I mean just saying"

"You're right R, I definitely would tap that."

"Did you know that she totally has awesome ninja moves? I should bring her to fight club with me..."

"GUYS, SHUT UP! ENJOLRAS LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Yelled a very concerned Combferre.

"The hell did you just say?!" Enjolras says while glaring at Grantaire and Courfeyrac.

"Come on man. Don't lie. I know every single one of us has at least thought about it once. She's sexy... It's only natural" Courfeyrac says, several others nod in agreement. Courfeyrac gulps when he sees Enjolras's eyes fill with rage and his fist clench.

"What he means to say is that she is very attractive and that any man would appreciate that" Combferre cuts in, saving Courfeyrac's sorry ass. Enjolras seems to calm down a little bit and loosens his fists. Courfeyrac looks gratefully at him mouthing 'thank you'. Combferre nods in acknowledgement.

Enjolras seems to control himself and says sternly, "I do not like Eponine." The whole room groans. The worst part about Enjolras having a crush is that he will never admit it, even if Patria depended on it... And that's saying something.

"Ugh come on, Enj. You don't have to deny it" Complains Fueilly.

"Deny what?" Comes an unmistakable familiar voice. All of the boys whip there head behind them and see Eponine standing in the doorway in all her glory.

"Oh, just that he is working himself to hard again." Says Bossuet.

"Enjy, I totally agree with them, you need to rest" Says Eponine. She comes up behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. It takes everything he has not to moan from the feeling of her hands on him. "You're so tense" She whispers in his ear, causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. At this point, Enjolras has forgotten all about his friends around him, and only focuses on the gorgeous girl with very skilled hands. Enjolras was apparently lost in his own world, when she suddenly took her hands off him. He wants to complain, but decides against it.

He looks back and the all of the Amis is staring at him. Some with smug, others with knowing looks on their faces."What?" He snaps,"Lets get to work."

The rest of the evening goes how it usually does, with Eponine and the guys playful teasing, to the drunk Grantaire sleeping on a table, to Enjolras sitting in 'his' corner reading Voltaire. Just your average Les Amis meeting.

Things start winding down at about 11 pm and everyone starts to head home. Enjolras notices that Eponine has stayed put in her chair and is reading a book. He gets up to join her before he has time to have a mental debate with himself or even make a pro/con list in his head.

"What book are you reading?" He asks her. She looks up and gives him a dimpled smile before answering,

"Pride and Prejudice, it's one of my favorites." They begin to discuss the book, which leads to talking more, and more, and more. By the time they are finished with discussing home cooked meals vs. fast food meals Eponine (sadly if you ask him) realizes how late it is.

" It's a quarter till 2, I should probably get back home, I have work to work early tomorrow- or rather today. " She tells him.

"Okay, but the least I can do is walk you home." Enjolras says, hoping she'll agree.

"I will like that Enjy." Eponine says cheekily. He groans and flings his head back.

"God, please don't call me that" He states painfully. She giggles and says with a smirk,

"No way you big baby, just deal with it." He sticks his tongue out at her and she does it back, and sure it's childish, but Eponine brings out sides of him that don't usually appear.

After gathering all of their stuff, they start to head home in comfortable silence. That's until about halfway to their apartments, when rain starts to pour from the sky.

"Here lets go to my house it's closer!" Enjolras yelled over the rain. Eponine just nods as they begin to run for cover. Once they finally get to his apartment, they are both absolutely soaked.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Enjolras says.

"No, I can't make you do that, I'll take the couch." Eponine argues. They start a heated argument (like always) and Eponine (again, like always) wins. Enjolras huffs and starts walking to his bedroom away from Eponine's snickers. He is about to change when Eponine walks in.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I don't want to sleep in my wet ones." She asks him.

"Sure. Uh, you can take whatever fits." Enjolras says motioning to his closet.

"Thanks Enjy." She says while happily standing on her tip-toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek before going through his closet. He turns red and tries to ignore the tingling on his cheek.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He says.

"I never said I would though" She replies. He can practically see the smirk in her voice. Eponine soon finds something suitable to wear, and goes to the bathroom to change. He tries to get the picture of Eponine with any fewer clothes out of his mind before he gets a _problem_ (if you know what he means) and starts to change into his own night wear. Eponine soon comes out of the bathroom and he swears he has never seen anyone as beautiful and sexy as she is. He has to literally force his eyes away from the sight of her curvy form in his clothes.

A few minutes later, they quickly exchange good nights and she heads out to sleep on the couch.

Later that day(?) he wakes up to the smell of coffee and the shower running. He throws his pillow over his head and groans. This is exactly what he needed, Eponine ( of all people) taking a _shower._ Sometimes he wishes that she was ugly so he wouldn't have these thoughts (dreams, fantasies, desires) about her. But the more he thinks about it, he would still like Eponine the same. He still thinks she's different from all the other girls at the University. In his mind, she's practically perfect (not that he would ever admit that). She can stand up for herself, is extremely witty and clever, doesn't take anyone's shit. That's just a few things that he lov- err… _likes _about her.

When the bathroom door opens, he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep so he won't have to talk to her and make things awkward_._

He should've thought more about this, because she apparently believes that he's asleep, so when he opens his eyes to peak if she's still in his room and sees her towel on the floor, he almost squeaks in surprise (shut up).

He has a good reason though considering she is standing by his closet (which he has perfect view of) Buck. Fucking**_. Naked_**. Oh and did he mention she was naked? He feels his face heat up and his pants grow extremely tight (fuck). He tries to calm his breathing down before it looks like he is having a heart attack or something in his sleep. He just tries to get the picture of Eponine 's flawless form out of his mind.

After she is done changing and leaves the room (thank god), he slowly starts to get up. He takes an extremely cold shower to get rid of his _problem_ and gets dressed before heading to the kitchen, where he sees Eponine (fuck) in his shirt, and nothing else making breakfast.

"Good morning Enjy! I'm making pancakes and sausage if you want some!" She says. If there is one thing that the boys of the Les Amis take advantage of, it's definitely Eponine's cooking and baking. So who is he to turn down an amazing meal that all the other boys dream of having?

He grumbles a reply and sits down at the breakfast bar. She gives him a platter with pancakes, eggs and sausage, complete with orange juice.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks, trying to make small talk.

"Good thanks. I had trouble falling asleep though; last night was definitely a wet one." She says. He chokes on his orange juice.

"Uh, huh, what?" He chokes out, feeling his face heat up.

"Umm, last night was really wet...You know, with the rain." She says and looks at him with a weird look on her face.

"Oh right, the rain." He says. _Damn it, you're so stupid.. Stop being such a perv _he thinks to himself. Eponine looks at his red face and realization dawned on her features. She smirks and clicks her tongue.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? Little Enjy has a dirty mind." She teases. If it were possible, Enjolras turned an even brighter shade of red. What surprises him however, is that she pulls him off the bar stool and sits him down on the sofa. He gets even more surprised when she straddles his lap (which makes things a little uncomfortable _down there_). He doesn't comprehend what's going on until her lips are on his.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Should I continue this? If i continue this story, I will probably have smut (If that is what you guys want) . Please Review and leave suggestions or scenarios(about anything...even sex scenes) you would want to see in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! Let me know what you think of this Chapter! :)

_oh, and_ _words in italics are a memory_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS; VICTOR HUGO DOES YADAH YADAH YADAH**

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

Eponine Thenardier does not fall for just anyone easily. She has way too many bad experiences to trust as much as others do. It took her forever to finally let down her walls to the Les Amis, but now she loves each and every one of them like a brother; and they feel the same way.

…..Well, she loves ALMOST every one of them like brother.

She doesn't know what it is about fucking _Enjolras_ of all people, but something about him is just different from the rest. She knows that she is attracted to him. His lean back, firm ass, angelic face. She would seriously doubt anyone's sanity if they weren't.

She's also not an idiot; she has noticed his eyes sneak a peek at her breasts when she bends over to set drinks down at "the groups" table in the Musain, or linger on her bare legs when she is just wearing an oversized t-shirt and short shorts at the groups weekly movie nights. She knows he is attracted to her. So when she had the chance to make a move, of course she wouldn't pass it up.

She looks at the beautiful naked man sleeping beside her, thinking back to this morning's turn of events.

_She presses her lips against his soft mouth. She feels him still for a moment, before he starts to move his lips against hers. She grinds her hips against his, making him gasp. She slips her tongue in his mouth and starts to explore his warmth. Their tongues are soon dancing, making both of them excited for what's to come. _

_She trails her hands under his shirt, feeling his strong abs and arms. He softly groans as she scrapes her nails lightly down his chest. She pulls his shirt off and breaks away from the kiss to get a good look. He groans when she licks her lips, his hands reaching to pull of her (his?) shirt._

_Once he gets it off, he freezes, eyes definitely not on her face anymore. He makes no move to touch her, just enjoys the view of her only in her underwear._

_She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and lets it slide to the floor._

_His eyes widen more than ever, and just stare at her. She can feel his arousal straining against his jeans. She slowly gets his hands and starts to trail them up to her chest. He seems to snap out of it, and starts to massage her soft mounds. He brings his mouth to her nipple, and sucks it, flicking it with his tongue, making it pebble._

_ "Enjy, please" She gasps as her hands find his hair, tugging on his blonde can feel him smile against her as he switches breast, paying the other one with attention. She grinds down on him, wanting, needing some kind of friction. "Bedroom" she moans._

_He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, and lays her down on his bed. She is ready to get this fucking show on the road or she will bursts with sexual frustration. She may have been dreaming about this for a long time, okay. She gets comfortable on his (fucking awesome) bed when he starts to do the panther crawl towards her._

_Normally, whenever someone busts out the panther crawl move; she is too busy laughing to continue. If anyone else did it, she would think they look so stupid, she would forget what she was doing in the first place._

_But with Enjolras, he makes something that is totally stupid look totally sexy. She gets even hotter when she sees the look in his eyes. She has never seen him like this before. He looks like he wants to devour her….Not that she would mind._

_When he (finally) reaches her, his hands hold him up and his lips immediately find her neck, trailing kisses up and down. She moans when he starts to suck on her pulse point. She grinds up into him before flipping them over so she is on top._

_ He moans when he gets the view of her on top of him. With the perfect view of her amazing rack, and her gorgeous face. He swears she's the most stunning person he has ever seen. _

_He throws his head back and moans loudly when her hand squeezes his arousal. He has never experienced anything this good, and he has the feeling it's about to get even better._

_She unzips his jeans, and pulls them down along with his boxers. She looks at him and lets out a whistle._

_"Where have you been hiding?" She laughs. Enjy goes red and groans._

_"Ugh… please don't" He says. He isn't like other guys. He doesn't compare sizes or anything with the Amis. He's not really sure if he is considered….well big or not. He hasn't really had to worry about that…until now._

_"Don't be embarrassed Enjy, it's…..Impressive." She isn't even lying. He's definitely one of the biggest she has seen, and she has seen her fair share of penises. Soon after she said that, his chest seems to puff with pride. _

_She's amazed how adorable and fuckable he can be at the same time. She doesn't know whether to wrap him in a big hug or completely fuck him until they both can't remember their own names. Her body decides that fucking is in order….Not that she minds at all._

_She moves her hands down and starts to stroke his hard cock. He throws his head back and groans. _

_"Ep please" He moans out. He doesn't know what exactly it is that he is asking for, but his brain short circuited once she started to touch his aching cock. She seems to know though, because a moment later she surrounds the tip of his cock with her warm wet mouth._

_He bucks his hips up in surprise. He has never felt anything so good before. She starts to take more of him into her mouth, before her nose is touching his pelvis. He yells in surprise before he pulls her off him._

_She doesn't have time to be surprised before she is under him. "If you keep doing that, this isn't going to last long" he explains._

_He rips her panties off and checks if she's ready. She moans when he touches her wet folds and arches her back. He has trouble deciding if he should return the favor that she did for him, or just fuck her._

_"Damn it Enj, please!" She says and wraps her legs around him._

_In the end, his impatience wins over and he slides his cock into her. He can make it up to her later (hell yes)._

_They both gasp at the feeling of him inside her. She moans at the completely full feeling he gives her. Its like a glove, he fits like a fucking glove. She starts to move her hips, sliding up and down. She laughs lightly at his groan. He suddenly grabs her slim waist to make her still._

_"Stop it Ep." He practically growls at her._

_"What's wrong Enjy?" She asks playfully, knowing exactly the effect she has on him._

_"Stay ...Still... sofuckingtight…..hot…wet…sexy…I'm gonna… holy fuck" He groans into her neck. She stays still until he is ready to move. About 6 seconds later, he starts to move slowly. They both moan as he goes deeper and deeper inside her._

_He runs his hands up and down her torso starts to pound into her. "You're so fucking perfect." He groans as he sees the look of pure ecstasy on her face._

_"Fuck Enj! Harder!" She yells out. He hears her fast breathing and obeys to her demand, thrusting even harder into her. He watches her breast bounce each time their bodies connect, more turned on then he has ever been, loving the sounds she was making._

_ He sees her grip the sheets and arches her back as he hits her g-spot with every thrust._

_She pulls herself up with her hands, so she is now straddling his thighs. She moves her hands to his shoulders and with all the force in her body, she slams down onto him._

_They both gasp at the change of angle as she repeatedly starts to slam her body onto his. He pulls her lips down to his, having to kiss her again, their tongues fight for dominance, at this point neither really caring who won. Feeling more confident and knowing that they both don't have much longer; he lowers his hands to start to rub her clit. She tears her mouth away and throws her head back and gasps, hands leaving marks on his shoulders. He continues to guide her movements, as she rides him hard and fast. Knowing that she is close, he rubs her clit harder and faster. He brings his mouth to her neck, and starts to suck, trailing his mouth up to her ear and down all the way to her collarbone._

_It doesn't take too long before she is suddenly yelling his name out, and clenching her walls around him. He grits his teeth and watches her come undone right on top of him. Hearing her call out his name and the feeling of her coming around him is enough to send him over the edge._

_Enjolras sees a blinding light, as he yells out her name with more than a few obscenities. He empties his hot seed inside of her, before rolling off to the side, careful not to crush her. He wraps his arms around her, feeling extremely exhausted._

_"Wow" They both say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh._

_She sees his eyes start to droop, and kisses him under his chin. "Sleep, mind-blowing sex really takes a lot out of you." She says. He seems to agree and closes her eyes, wrapping his arms tight around her._

_She smiles before closing her eyes, sleep washing over her._

She continues to creepily stare at him before her stomach grumbles. She looks at the clock and sees that they have been sleeping for 2 ½ hours making it now 11:00. She decides it's too late to try to go to work, so she reaches for her phone that she put on the side table earlier and calls her work in sick.

After she hangs up, she decides that she wants chocolate chip cookies, because she loves sweets after amazing morning sex.

She pulls on his discarded shirt that she found on the floor before walking into the kitchen. She remembers the coffee that she abandoned earlier, and happily starts to pour herself a cup.

She sets her (amazing) coffee down on the counter before she starts to look through Enjy's cabinets to look for the proper ingredients for her famous chocolate chip cookies. Once she (surprisingly) has found everything a disgruntled Enjy walks into the room and sits at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning again, Enjy!" She exclaim cheerfully, knowing it will annoy him.

He glares at her before grumbling "Why did you leave me Ep? Waking up alone sucks." He pouts.

She giggles as he continues to look like a little boy who got his toy taken away (which is not that far from the situation). She hands him a cup of coffee and gets back to measuring ingredients' to make cookies.

When he finished his (delicious) coffee, he finally notices all the ingredients on his counter. "What are you making, Chef Eponine?" He says teasingly.

She whacks him with her spoon before answering, "My famous chocolate chip cookies." She says with a smirk knowing what his reaction is going to be like.

He immediately perks up at the mention of her cookies, and says cheerfully "Chocolate chip? My favorite!" He fucking _loves _her chocolate chip cookies. Whenever he can get his hands on them, he always gorges them down…..He doesn't like to share, so what?

She laughs at the expression on his face. He looks like a little boy on Christmas morning, which is the exact opposite of what he looked just one minute before. "Well since you like them so much, how about I teach you how to make them?" She says knowing he will agree.

"Sure, that would be awesome." He agrees as he walks around the breakfast bar and comes up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

She smacks his arms away and ignores his protest. "No play time right now, it's time to teach you how to make awesome cookies; and not those disgusting fake ones you buy at the store." She says as she measures the right amount of flower to put in. "On second thought, knowing the complete control freak that you are, just stand there and watch carefully."

He obeys (as much as he can) but gets bored and has to touch her so he slides his hands up the side of her body.

Being the extremely ticklish person she is, she jumps and turns around in surprise, spilling a ton of flower on a very surprised Enjy.

She covers her mouth in surprise and tries not to burst out in laughter at the sight of a very surprised Enjolras covered in flower. He resembles a fish out of water, his mouth opening in closing in surprise. The fish comparison in way too much for her to handle, and she bursts out laughing, clutching her sides.

Enjolras glares at her before saying "Oh it's on." He grabs a nearby egg and grins evilly at her.

She sees the look in his eyes and the egg in his hand her eyes widening. "Enj, now you stay away from me!" She says, still laughing lightly. His smirk widens.

" Say sorry….Or else" he says as he slowly starts to walk toward her with the egg still in his hand.

She snorts, "Hell no. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." She says as she starts to back up still laughing.

"Alright then 'Ponine, I warned you."

Enjolras suddenly charges after her. He grabs her and reaches to smack the egg on top of her head. She squeals and ducks from his arms. She instinctively grabs the closest thing to her, which happens to be the chocolate sauce.

He then throws the egg, and it hits her right smack on the chest. She gasps in surprise.

"That's it," she growls "You fucking asked for this 'Jolras."

"Bring it." He says rather smugly for a soon to be dead motherfucker.

Now it's her turn to charge at him. She squirts the chocolate sauce on his head and all over his face as he showers both of them with flour (when he even got the flower, she has no idea).

"Enjolras!" She gasps in surprise, unable to hold in the laughter.

"What the fuck 'Ponine! Not my hair!" He says as he starts to run his hands through his now chocolaty hair (shut up, he just is very particular about his hair okay?), getting chocolate sauce all over his hands.

She laughs, but soon stops when he smears a glob of chocolate all over her face. He tries to charge at her again, grabbing her waist as they both slip on all of the baking ingredients on the floor.

He manages to get her on top of him, so she won't get the worst of the fall. He lands with a very audible "oomph".

She ends up flat on top of him. They stop and just stare at each other.

A few seconds later, they both burst out in laughter.

"You look fucking ridiculous!" She wheezes out, laughing harder than she ever has in her life.

He laughs just as hard, and replies, "You don't look much better."

He watches her laugh, dimples on display. Even with all the flour, chocolate sauce and egg on her, she still manages to look like the most stunning person ever.

She sees him looking and suddenly stops laughing.

She brings her hand up to his face and scoops some chocolate sauce from his face on her finger. He watches closely as she brings the finger to her mouth, sucking it slowly. He groans when she releases with a pop.

"Yummy." She says breathlessly.

"I'll race ya to the shower." He says and she suddenly gets off him.

She starts to runs towards the bathroom, and throws over her shoulder, "Don't make me start without you!"

Let's just say he has never run that fast in his life.

* * *

Thats the end of that Chapter! Let me know what you think! Sorry if the smut wasn't good; i'm not great at writing.

Please Follow/Favorite/Review (: let me know your favorite parts/lines in this chap! I'm not sure when the next update will be, i'll just wait to see what you guys think about this.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
